Generally, in business intelligence systems such as Oracle Business Intelligence Suite Enterprise Edition® (“OBI EE”), interactive dashboards and reports may be used to help facilitate enterprise-wide business intelligence. Interactive dashboards may provide individuals with information that is filtered and personalized for their identity, function, or role based on predefined security rules. In the case that a developer wishes to use an existing dashboard or report as a template for another implementation in a target environment, a developer must generally choose between one of two options. The developer may either 1) perform a full manual rebuild of the dashboard or report in the target environment; or 2) extract an Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) definition of the dashboard or report and manually update the fields in XML to have proper names in the new target environment.